A bad case of I love you
by ncismcabbyfan101
Summary: When Olivia feels that her love for Elliot is ruining his family life, she risks everything. She will go to extreme lengths to stop her love, but in the end, can love be stopped?
1. fixed Chapter 1

"It is late at night, and only Stabler and Benson were there they were trying to figure out a new case they just got, it was a young woman who was taken into a alley and raped. She was at the moment in a comma, and the didn't know if she would make it. The attacker left no evidence behind, so it was beginning to be a cold case.

" Has forensics pulled anything off of her clothes, yet?" Benson asked.

"No, and i am beginning to think they never will, we have been on this case for 3 months and no evidence has turned up. The killer could be half way around the world by now."

"Elliot, he didn't have enough sense to not take his weapon, what make you think he is half way around the world?

"Well, he had enough sense not to leave any evidence behind, besides that, and we found no DNA or any fingerprints."

"OK, Elliot, lets just get back to work."

"OK Liv.

"They both continued to work, but Olivia had more things on her mind. Even though Elliot had divorced Kathy, she thought about his kids, and what they thought of the idea of their dad with his business partner. Liv decided that she wanted to tell Elliot and that is just what she did.

"Elliot, we have been partners for quite a while, but i don't think it is OK to have a relationship beyond that, i mean for your kids, i don't think they like me. I feel like they think that i have taken you away from them, and their mom."

"Liv, we really need to focus on the case right know, we will talk about this at the party tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"No Elliot, I want to talk about this right now! We both know I am right, and we both know that we can't put this issue on hold!"

"Liv, what started this, did someone say something to you to make you feel like this? Why do you think that my kids hate you?"

"Well, if you must know, I really didn't want to tell you this but, when you went to Kathy's, to get your things, I was there. I saw your car, so I was going to offer to take you to work, but then I heard what she said."

"Who said what, Liv?"

Elliot went over to her desk, and started telling her it was going to be ok. He said everything will play out in their favor.

"No, Elliot, stop! Kathy said that I took everything away from her and your kids! Then, Maureen walked in and said that when she found out about us, she never wanted to see me again!"

"I'm sure she didn't really mean it"

"No, she meant every word that she said; I could see the hate she had for me in her eyes."

"She was probably"

"No dad, she's right, I really do hate her for being with you. She's the one who broke up the family. She's the one who took you away from mom and us kids." Maureen interrupted.

Olivia left the room so that Maureen and Elliot could have some privacy to talk.

"Dad, you don't know how it hurt me. I considered Liv to be a sister, someone I could talk to in need of help, NOT a step-mom!"

"Sweetie, I understand you're mad, but I love Liv, not mom, and I am pretty sure mom doesn't love me either."

"Ok, whatever, I didn't come here to fight with you, mom wanted to know if you're getting us this weekend or not."

"Yeah, sure, I have got to talk to Liv."

Maureen left the room, and Liv came back to the squad room. Liv started to talk, but then she drops in tears. By now, Elliot heard Maureen's car leave.

"Liv I know it's hard on you, but that doesn't matter, I love you, and that's all that matters to me."

"You may think that, but that's not all that matters to me. I mean I love you and all, but I don't want to hurt your family. Your family is like family to me, Elliot.

"No, Liv, I will not let you go, I will not give up on us. We have been though hell and back. You are not leaving me, you here me you are not! Liv you are my everything, I can't afford to lose you!

"Elliot you are my everything, but more importantly you are your kids everything!"

He leans in to try to kiss her gently. They start kissing, but then she pulls away, cursing herself, under her breath.

"I can't take the hurt of hurting someone, or the hurt of losing you Elliot, you make me go crazy. I love you!"

He puts his hand on her cheek, and kisses her forehead.

"Liv, I love you too, and I am trying to tell you the only person you are hurting is yourself."

"I can't do this, I am going to go home, see you at the party tonight, Elliot."

Thanks for reading! Remember to review below and share with your friends! I am very open to any things you would like to see in this story! Also, if you want to see any relationships, just review, thanks again for reading, you are the reason I write!


	3. Chapter 3

"Munch, Munch, you need to sit down, and you can barley walk." Fin commented

"No, I'm fine." Munch said.

"Ok, so how many drinks did you have?" Fin questioned. "I don't know, probably 2 or 3." Munch answered.

"No, you had drank 10, and stay here." Fin told Munch.

"Ok, I'll stay." Munch said.

Munch began to get up to go say hey to some friends, but was told again to stay by fin. Munch was having a hard time, though nobody knew why. He had recently found out he had a sister, and that she died. Plus, when he went to her funeral, his mom had a heart-attack and almost died, she is in a comma. Nobody knew but back when Munch wasn't a SVU detective he had a terrible drinking problem. Olivia and Elliot just walked in and usual are walking to the back to talk.

"So, Elliot, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, Liv, I think we need to."

"Elliot, you are the love of my life, but it just can't happen. Don't you understand?"

"No, Olivia I don't understand why you are hurting yourself. We are soul mates and we belong together."

He still couldn't understand why she was doing this to herself. She was loved, and was resisting it. He had to convince her, but, he didn't know how he just wanted to love her, and he couldn't even do that.

"Elliot, I am hurting myself, but I'm not hurting anyone else, if I'm not with you."

"You always talk about how you wouldn't want to hurt my marriage, and kids. Well, Liv, if you haven't noticed, I have no marriage, and my kids' despise me. All I have left is you and my job, and I will not lose you, even if I have to quit my job, I will for you!"

"No, Elliot, you will not quit my job for me. You love your job, you love to help people, and you love to catch the killers so they will never do it again."

"Liv, but I will die without you; you are what gives me breath and life."

"Elliot, I can't take all of these emotions that you are making me feel, I think I should leave."

"No, we need to talk, and you need to open up. You are so sacred of getting hurt because of men hurting you. You have tricked yourself into thinking that if you don't let love in, you won't get hurt."

'You are the one giving me love advice, wow, now you must really be drunk. You gave up on your marriage, and your kids, for me. You must be crazy."

"Yes, Liv, I am crazy, crazy for you."

"I really thought that if I went to this party you would understand why I am doing this, but I guess not. I really can't deal with this Elliot, I think we need to just drop it, and join Munch and Fin."

"Ok, but we can't put this off forever."

"Ok, whatever."

Remember to review and leave suggestions, I love them!


	4. Chapter 4

** I am so sorry I have not been posting. This means the world to me, and so do you! (That sounded really cheesy, sorry.) Anyway I have came down with a bad cold, my doctor said it was the begging to the flu, so I am glad, that we caught it early, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4 **

**The next day Munch was offered to drive Munch home, since they were partners having a terrible hangover, so Cragen thought that it was in his best interest to send him home. Fin offerd to drive Munch home, since they were partners. So, once again Olivia and Elliot were left to tend to themselves. They both wanted to speak, but neither of them knew what they should say, it would be critical if Elliot said something wrong. They both knew that the other loved them, and Elliot thought, no he knew they deserved to be together, but Olivia was to darn stubborn to get it through her thick skull.**

**He began to think that Olivia was right when she said that this relationship would ruin his already messed up family. Maureen had come by his house the night before because she was worried about her mom. She said that Kathy (her mom) wouldn't eat, or speak to any of them. She told him that she thought it was because of the brake-up. **

**Olivia broke the silience by asking if he wanted to go talk to the girl's boyfriend. He responded with a no because they wouldn't be able to get anything out of him, and they already knew that he didn't rape her, because he had a great alibi. **

**"Elliot, do you understand why I am doing this?" Olivia asked.**

**"No, Liv, I am clueless to why you are doing this." Elliot answered strongly but sincerely. **

**"Wow, now you want to get an attitude with my, oh my goodness, and to think, I was going to explain! You are such a, there is no words to explain what you are!" Olivia argued. **

**"See, you can't even expresses your feelings, so I guess that's why you can't even tell when someone loves you, this is unbelievable, I would have given up everything for you. I would have given up my kids, my ex-wife, I would have even given up my job for you, but no, that's not good enough for you. You are just so unbelievable." Elliot was red faced, and Olivia could tell, she decided it was to come clean to why she wouldn't date him.**

**"The real reason I won't date you is because I'm scared. What if it doesn't work out, that will be weird to work with you. I tried to date Cassidy, and that didn't work out, so he decided to leave. I don't want you to leave if it doesn't work out, I really care about you, and I don't want to hurt you." Olivia said sincerrly, but with caution, not knowing how he would respond.**

**"You really care about me?" Elliot asked.**

**"Elliot, I really do, and I just don't want to hurt you." Olivia answerd.**

**Elliot then began to think wow, she really loves me and she just wants to protect me from a heartbrake, but I love her and she loves me, and I trust her, I have to convice her, but how. He went over and whisperd in her ear, I think that we need to let all of this stress out somehow, so why don't we head back to my place, talk, have some wine. **

**"Elliot, you know I would love to, but we have all this work , and a very bad victim, and a case we need to solve." **

**He pushed all the papers aside and hopped onto her desk. "Well of this work can wait, but my growing erection can't. I cant believe you came to work in that low cut top showing off your breast, and that short skit, I just can't help myself, even Fin was staring."**

**"Well I didn't mean to make you jealous or tease you, but last night, at the party, after you left, me and Munch were left. One thing lead to another, and we ended up at his place. The next morning he told me to go to this closet, and pick out something sexy, so I did. Please don't be mad." **

**"Did you to, you know, do it?"**

**"Yeah, we did, are you mad?"**

**"No, I'm not, but wow, Munch, never saw that coming. Wait does he remember?"**

**"Yeah, he does, but we promised to keep it a secret. I guess I'm not good at keeping secrets."**

**"Well, you are a bad girl, so you gonna need a good spanking, ok?"**

**"Ok, but you know too, so your gonna need some punishment too."**

**She dipped down exposing her breasts, but she said no touching, you have been a bad boy. She then got up an leaned down, and Elliot relized she had no underwear on.**

**"We better hurry before anyone comes." Elliot told Olivia.**

**"Ok, but I will drive my car, and you can drive yours, so no one suspects anything."**

**"Ok see you at my house."**

**When they got to his house, they both got out, and he carried her into his house in a wedding wisperd into her ear "I have dreamed about you ever since me and Kathy split."**

**"Well, time for dreams to become reality."**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for everyone who is reading this story, it really means a lot to me! Please review, favorite, and follow! There is a little m rated material!

Chapter 5

Elliot leaned in to kiss her, and she decided to give in. she loved when he teased her, and he knew it. He began to discover her body by taking off her shirt first. Then he proceeded to her skirt. She was only wearing her bra now, and she loved this naughty feeling,

"Now, Elliot, my darling, um are you positive we should be doing this. I mean after this, it will never be the same at work, I will never be able to look at you the same, and you will never be able to look at me the same. I just want everything to be normal between us."

"Liv, I am positive I want to do this."

"Ok, but I don't want to sound weird, but we need to use protection, I don't want a baby."

"Anything you want, but let's do a little less talking."

As they began to kiss, Liv began to feel more free then ever I her life, and she loved it. For once in her life, she felt like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. As the kissing became more intense, she bean to take off his clothes, but still keeping the kiss going. She also decides it was time to take off her bra, and submit to him fully. Once they were naked, she moaned and said that she wanted him inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore, but he leaned in and whispered, "All in good time." She couldn't do it anymore, she pushed him on the bed and straddled him, and he couldn't believe his eyes. He told here "Oh, Liv, you get your way too much, but I will give in this one time.

"I love it when I get my way, Elliot."

"I know, that's why I am giving it to you, and now I get to choose what happens to you."

As they got busy in bed, they both moaned at the sensations they were feeling. When morning came, they were in bed together, with Olivia's head on Elliot's chest. When they looked at each other, they smiled and decided to get dressed for work. On the car drive to work, neither of them said anything, but instead held onto each other's hand. When they arrived at work, they were still smiling, Fin noticed this, but decided not to say anything to them at the moment. At the end of the day, Munch left early to get coffee or everyone, but Fin stayed behind. Fin approached Olivia and Elliot.

"So, did the two love birds here hook up tonight, and ended up together in the morning. So tell me, late drinks at the bar, what?" Fin question.

"Fin, I appreciate your sudden concern with our love life, but it is none of your business to be asking us these questions." Olivia answered sarcastically.

"Oh its none of my business, I just wanted to confirm my suspension, and you just did." Fin answered with a smile on his face.

As fin left, Craden decided it was time to talk to Olivia and Elliot about their relationship.

"Benson, Stabler in my office now, and close the door behind you." Cragen ordered.

As they walked into the office, and closed the door, they got nervous. They knew Cragen had a strict policy against co-worker dating.

"What did you n-need to talk to us about?" Elliot questioned.

"Well, it seems that everyone here, but me, knows something about your relationship, that you neglected to tell me." Cragen stated, but in a question like form.

"Look, we know about your policy and everything, but don't we deserve to be happy? I mean if it's so important to you, I will quit my job." Elliot said, but with a defense tone.

Before Olivia could even talk to Elliot about what he just said, Cragen spoke.

"Elliot, you and Liv are two of my best her, and I admire the way you are willing to quit to be happy, but there is no reason for that. As long as it doesn't affect your work, I don't see a reason to keep you too apart." Cragen told them.

They were very happy for what there boss said, but like all relationships, it will come with surprises and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry I have not been posting chapters lately, I have been really busy. I have decided that I will be posting chapters 2 times a week. This chapter is sort of boring, and will lead up too the next two chapters. Please review and follow, plus favorite, I really appreciate it and I read every review!**

Chapter 6

The next day the team was in Cragen's office discussing the evaluation they were going to have to take. Everyone but Fin had taken one before and it almost cost Elliot his job, and it did cost Monique her job. They were all nervous, and a little scared.

"Look, people, we just need to act normal, and please no one mention wanting to kill criminals." Cragen eyed Elliot, and then smiled. He was extremely nervous about the examiner mentioning his drinking problem, like they did before. He also knew that Olivia and Elliot needed to be very careful, so he discreetly told them to stay behind.

"What do you need Cragen, I am already nervous about this, and I am sure Olivia is nervous too?" Elliot asked carefully.

"Well as you may know, the office puts a damper on co-workers that date. It wasn't just a rule I had set for myself, they look down on it, so be very careful, when they ask you questions, if they do, about your love-lives. You need to be very discreet, but not too discreet." Cragen answered.

"Ok, thanks for the advice, and good luck with your evaluation." Elliot said.

"Your welcome and thanks." Cragen answered. This is the master of discreetly giving signals, and he really needed to talk to Olivia, so he pointed down. She made an excuse about having to do some paperwork, but Elliot knew her better, but he let it slide. He knew she had a lot on her mind. She had just lost a sister she found out about a year ago. It was only a half-sister, but Liv takes whatever family she can get.

"Cragen, I already know what you're going to say. I won't get emotional when they ask me about my mother or when they ask me about my half-sister." Liv said in a harsh, but not mean tone. The truth was that she was usually worried but tried to not focus too much on it, she needed to focus on the case.

Later that day, they had solved the case. It was beginning to go cold, but a suspect finally began to talk. They were at the bar, and Olivia had had over the legal level of alcohol. Elliot decided that he would take her home, but nothing would happen between them. Elliot knew that she wanted to take it slow, and he respected that. He layed her on her bed, and went to sleep on the couch. When he woke up, he was surprised by what he saw. Olivia was snuggled up to him in his arms, but they were both fully dressed, so he had no dought in his mind that they didn't do anything.

"Liv, why are you here, I put you in your bedroom?"

"Well, I felt lonely, and I remembered you putting me in the car, so I figured you would stay, so here we are. If you want me to move I can?"

"No, your fine, it's just, I am worried, about the evaluation. What do I do if they ask me about Kathy, the kids, you, or wanting to kill a murder? I am going to lose my job."

"You will not lose your job; you are one of the best people here. They won't let you go; who would they find to be my partner. She said this in a seductive tone. Before they knew what was happening, they were kissing each other, and neither wanted to brake away. Liv looked over at the clock, and pulled back.

"Liv is there something wrong, did I do something?"

"No, it's just, look at the time."

"Oh my god, we have to go mine is today, Liv, and we only have thirty minutes to get ready, and get there."

"Ok, well you go clean up Elliot, and ill go get some clothes."

"Ok."

Once they got dressed and in the car, they smiled at each other, kissed, and backed out. They headed towards work.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Benson, where the hell have you been?" Cragen barked.

"Don't worry, I just woke a little late, I am ready." Olivia said a little to decency for Cragen's feel.

"Well, just go into my office, you have some paperwork calling your name. He motioned for everyone to join her, because he saw the exam lady heading in their direction.

"Ok, everyone, the lady coming is not associated with anyone I know. They saw she is new, so she doesn't quite know your weak spots, just be strong. Also, you need to be honest, but not to honest. Only answer with short questions, this will show that you can keep your temper down in extreme situations." Cragen told them. They are like family to him, and when Monique left he began to drink again, and he couldn't go through that again. To him that was hell.

'Benson you're first and her name is Vanessa." Cragen said.

"Ok guys; wish me luck, and good luck to you all." Olivia told the group.

When Olivia walked into the room, she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her body. When she displayed this character, Vanessa asked her if she was ok, and Olivia told her yes, and that she just had a lot on her mind. To be honest Liv just wanted her mind to go blank, and just wanted to get this over with.

"So, Miss. Benson I see that you lost your mom a couple years back, did you take any time off during this time?" Vanessa asked in a rude, aggressive tone.

Olivia swallowed hard and spoke, "My mom was an alcoholic, so I had to accept that this may happen, and many other consequences. If you must know, I took 3 weeks off, and if you need to, check all of this with my boss." Olivia sarcastically said. She was beginning to get annoyed that they would ask her a very personal question like this. She felt it was invading her privacy.

The entire thing lasted about 30 minutes long. Vanessa asked some more questions, and it was as good as it was going to get, until she began to ask about relationships. Olivia tensed up at the thought of her finding out about him and Olivia. Olivia saw the way that Vanessa looked at Elliot, and as much fun as it would be to tell her he was taken, she hoped that she didn't asked the question.

"So, Miss. Benson are you currently in a committed relationship?"

Olivia wanted to be honest, so she decided to go with a one word answer.

"Yes." Olivia answered nervously.

"Ok, has it been affecting your ability to complete your work?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I am able to perform my job as good as I was able to perform it before." Olivia answered hoping that she wouldn't ask for his name.

"I see that you have had a bumpy road with men, so how long have you been in this relationship?" Vanessa asked a little too eagerly than normal.

"I have known him for more than 10 years and we tried the dating thing, but it didn't work out, so we became really close friends. Then a little over a month ago, he asked me out on a date, so we rekindled the relationship. So far we have been very happy, or at least I know I am." Olivia answered.

"That's good, so Benson, I must ask, and I know this may seem a little weird, but what is your boyfriend's name?" Vanessa asked.

This was the dreaded moment that Olivia didn't want to have to answer, but she knew if she didn't, she would draw suspension.

"Um… his name is… Elliot Stabler."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a chapter where relationships get established, and we find out about people's backgrounds. Please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 8

Vanessa almost fell over the flat floor. She couldn't believe what Olivia had just told her. Could she really be seeing Detective Elliot Stabler? Vanessa was overwhelmed at the thought that she had a chance with him. No one on the squad knew this, but Vanessa and Elliot went to high school together. She was his girlfriend from 10th grade to 12th grade. They had planned to get married, and live the happy ever after life, until Vanessa was caught cheating. When Olivia noticed that Vanessa was just standing there, her heart started pounding and pounding, so she just blurted out " Ask me some questions, or let me go!" she knew she had now ruined her chances for keeping her job.

"Well, Miss. Benson you just told me you are dating your partner, how u expects me to react, or even the board when they find out." Vanessa told her a little too defensively. Olivia being the great detective she is knew something was up; it was like now that she knew Olivia was dating Elliot, she had a hate feeling. Olivia just felt bad, and couldn't shake it off.

"Look, I know the office has a policy about co workers dating, but I see no reason to keep co workers apart, if they are truly in love, and it is not affectation their ability to work."

"Well I think this is done, um send in Cragen, he is the next person. Oh and Miss. Benson, have a nice day." Vanessa said calmly like nothing had happened, and like she knew nothing, that was weird Benson thought. She asked like nothing she said affected her. She decided to brush it off, and get on with her life. Olivia went to Cragen's office, told him what happened, but left out the whole Elliot thing. She didn't know how he might react.

"Cragen, time to meet your doom." Olivia joked. Cragen knew that he should take her seriously, but he was a little, no a lot nervous, and he didn't do such a good job of hiding his nerves. He was so nervous that he started to slur and udder his words, almost tripped over the floor.

"Mr. Cragen, are you ok, do you want a glass or a bottle of water?"

"No, but thank you Vanessa. So why don't we get started."

"Sure, and if you don't mind, I will walk around, will that make you nervous?"

"Vanessa, I know you are new, and you know I have done this a lot, so just get down to the questions, that way we can both leave."

"Sure, so how long have you been sober?

"Let's see, and would that be since I have had a drink, or since I have been drunk?"

"Like you said, we need to get the questions, so how long has it been since you have been drunk?"

"That would be 9 year now, when your people made me lose one of my people." He know was up in her face, and she was feeling nervous. She decided it would be best if she sat down, and let him let of steam.

"Ok, I think I am going to go get some water, do you want some? It would be no problem for me."

"Thank you Vanessa, but we both know exactly what you are doing, and it won't work."

"Ok Mr. Cragen, I will be right back, just stay here."

"Ok, no problem, Miss. Vanessa. Oh and I think I will take up your offer for that bottle of water, if you don't mind."

"Ok, and will be back shortly, and when I come back, I only have 2 more questions. When she got back she handed the bottle of water, to Cragen and sat down, she could tell he wanted to leave, and who was she to keep him waiting.

"Ok, how did Monique leaving affect you?"

;Well that is acidly the work of your people, and it made me divested, she was one of my best people."

"Ok, did it change anything, about your life?"

"Yes, well it is the reason I started drinking again."

"Ok, I see, well I am done; I will interview the rest of your squad tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Vanessa if you even think about Elliot, he has Olivia now."

"How did you know about us, I thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong, and oh Olivia knows too because once you were interviewing her, Elliot told me, and I told her when she told me to go to this interview."

"Well there is nothing left here for me today, so bye."

"Bye."

**Reviews make day, and let see if we can get 5 on this chapter, I know you can because all of yall are amazing! I love yall, and everyone have a wonderful day! Also, we are up to 12 reviews and Teresa, i couldn't pm you, so i want to say thanks for the review, and anyone else i didn't pm, i am truly sorry, so thanks !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I am going to try and do daily updates, but I don't know if it's going to work out, but we will see. So let's get to it, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9

As Vanessa stormed out of the office, Olivia noticed how mad she was. Olivia figured that Cragen must have told her that she knew about her and Elliot's relationship. She decided it was time to kick it up a notch. Olivia went over and put her arms around Elliot's head. This made Fin and Munch burst out in laughter. Olivia looked at them with a playful "I am going to kill you too" face. This made them laugh even more. Just when Vanessa turned her head, Olivia decided it was now or never. Olivia kissed Elliot passionately, but he pulled away quickly. He was shocked at what had just happened. He couldn't believe what Olivia had just done.

"Olivia, I mean I enjoyed that a lot, but umm what the hell was that for?" Elliot questioned angrily.

"Well, I umm, well I don't know." Olivia answered carefully.

"Oh my God Liv, do you think there is something between me and Vanessa?" He saw her face, and got even angrier. "You do, don't you? How could you, I love you, Liv, and she isn't going to change that."

By this time everyone in the office was watching, and Munch and Fin were still laughing. Olivia looked around nervous, and so did Elliot. They decided that they would go into Cragen's office. He gladly said yes, and screamed for everyone to get back to work. The workers did as they were told, except Fin and Munch. Once they wee in the room, he spoke softly.

"Liv, I know that you may feel sad, or like you made a mistake, but you didn't. To be honest I am actually glad that you know, so that later on I won't have to tell you." He saw the suspense building up, so he walked over and stood behind the desk. He decided that he needed to comfort her, so he went over and stood behind her. He then put his arms around her waist, and told her, "Liv why would you think I would give you up for her? Yeah so what if we were high school love birds, high school is also where I caught her with my best friend in bed together. I was devastated, but her coming back isn't going to change what we have now."

She started to tear up, and he wiped them from her face. He asked her why she was crying, and she told him that those were happy tears.

'Elliot, I know, but I still feel insecure, she is so much prettier than I am, and she just has a better figure than I do." He pulled her in where there lips were only inches apart. He wanted to kiss her, feel her, but he knew it wasn't the time.

"Liv, you are perfect just the way you are. I love your small figure, and to me she is nothing compared to your beauty. '

'Eliot, I didn't know you had this side, but I love it."

"Ill tell you what, why don't you come over tonight, I need to tell you something."

"Well Elliot, I can't wait till tonight, but I really think we should get back to work, but first I need to cover your eyes, I need to do something."

"Liv, this is work, anyone could walk in, and then we could be fired."

''Well my love, we will just have to take that chance." He shut his eyes, and she made her way to his lips and they kissed nationality, ever second deepening the kiss. She kissed him and he kissed her, then he put his hands one her lips and her hands went to his neck. They kissed and kissed until they were interrupted by much walking in.

"Oh My God! Do I need to come back, or do you two want to continue you kiss fest?" He put his hands on eyes like a mother would to do for something that her child doesn't want to see.

They both laughed. "No, Munch, and uncover your eyes, ok." Liv answered.

They all left, and the two love birds went to Cragen's office. They were looking into each other's eyes as they entered the office.

"Cragen, May I ask what this is about?" Elliot asked.

"Well I just got a call; apparently you two have to go in front of the board, because of that little stunt you pulled. Vanessa has told her boss that you two wouldn't be able to perform while you two are in a personal relationship."

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now the daily updates began. Please review!**

Chapter 10

"What? Do you mean we might have to either brake up or one of us quits our job? I can't believe that Vanessa would do this?" Olivia stated. She and Elliot's fingers were still interlocked and she spoke.

"Well Liv, you kind of did his Elliot right at his desk, in the office, while you were supposed to be doing work." Cragen defended.

"Look, there is no reason for you two to fight. We just need to figure out what is happening and straighten it out calmly." Elliot told them. They all looked at each other in agreement, and with professional faces. This was no laughing matter, Olivia's and Elliot's jobs were on the line, and their relationship was on the line too, so this had to go perfectly. Cragen would also be hurt by this because he is supposed to keep his team in line.

**Later on that day, about 8 pm**

"Ok, everyone you can go home, or do whatever you want to do." Cragen told everyone. Olivia had agreed to not drive with Elliot to the lake, where hey first kissed. She decided it would be best if she went home, got ready. They had agreed on this place because it was significant to them, and no-one knew about this, but one person. As Olivia got ready her heart was beating really fast, thinking back to earlier that day. Elliot had proclaimed his love for her in front of all of their co-workers. She smiled at this thought, she loved him, and he obviously loved her. As she pulled up to the lake, she noticed two people kissing in the distance, and thought nothing of it. As she neared them, she recognized both of them. It was Elliot and Vanessa, and he wasn't resisting, Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. She broke down into tears. She thought of who she could call, and she knew who would help her with her problem. She dialed, and waited for Munch to pick up. He finally picked up, he seemed confused. She dismissed this and spoke.

"M-Munch, I-I need y-your help." She told him n between her tears.

"Hold on Liv, calm down, and tell me what happened, and then we will talk." He told her softly. She took a few deep breaths in and out, but she didn't know how to tell her co-worker what had happened. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't stop crying.

"W-When I went to m-meet Elliot, he was already there, but he was kissing Vanessa. I can't believe him, he said he was done with her, he fucking lied to me, how could he do this?"

"Liv, I don't know what to say, do you want to get some drinks?"

"Sure, just let me collect myself. Do you want to meet there?"

"Sure." He learned what alcohol did to Liv, but he was hoping that she didn't get that way.

As she was driving, she lost control of her emotions again. She had fixed her make-up only 5 minutes ago, but eventually was going to have to redo it again. As she pulled up to the bar, she went to the bathroom, and redid her make-up. Once she had redone it, she went out and saw Munch at the bar stool, he looked like he was already drunk, and she began to worry.

"Munch, are you ok?" He didn't respond, so she began to worry even more before. He didn't respond, but instead pulled Liv into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**The daily updates are continuing, and I am so proud of myself, and I am so glad for all you that are sticking with me. I am so happy, I am just glowing. I had expected to get maybe one review, but I have got 16! This may seem to not be a big accomplishment, but it is for me! Also I noticed I need to do a disclaimer, so….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except Vanessa.**

**Enjoy the story, and review! This is going to be very short chapter, I am sorry, I might upload the next part later on today, but I will see. **

Chapter 11

She immediately pulled back, and looked at Munch with disgust.

"What the hell are you doing? Why did you do that? Who do you think you are?"

"What Liv, its not like you're in a relationship anyone. Elliot made it very clear that he doesn't want you anymore." Olivia ran out and pounded on her car, and broke down into tears. She was thinking how could he say this to me? Why was he doing this? She couldn't think straight because her mind just drifted back to that moment he told her he loved her in the office. She couldn't do this, she just wanted to escape, do something, get back at him, and she knew how she was exactly going to do it. As she walked in, she noticed that Munch was laying off the drinks, and wasn't as woozy as before.

"Liv, look, I am sorry for what I said." She barley understood what he had just said because all of his words were slurred together.

**At the lake where Elliot and Vanessa are**

"Are you satisfied now? Oh, can I get my phone, so I can call Liv, and give her a rain check for our date tonight?" Elliot asked in a calm voice, like nothing had just happened, but he knew that Vanessa wouldn't take so he agreed to this "date", which really he didn't consider a date, but to someone else it would seem that way.

"Sure, there won't be any more dates between you two." Vanessa said this where Elliot barley heard it, but he dismissed it as jealousy. He didn't want anything to ruin his relationship with Olivia. She spoke again, but loader than before. "Sure, her it is, I got what I wanted, and so I see no reason to keep this from you. But I will say that I forgot how good a kisser you are, you seem to have got better than before."

He saw no harm in what she said so he responded with a playful, kind of flirty tone. "I have had a lot of kissing practice since high school." They both laughed at this. They decided to take a stroll in the park, and an old lady was at a bench so they stopped to say hey. The old lady smiled at them, and told them they wee a cute couple, but Elliot insisted they weren't. Once they got to the other side on the park, Elliot got serious.

**Don't forget to review! I can't wait to see what will happen next, can you. I will make a deal, if I get 3 reviews on this chapter I will post the next part later on today!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I suck at daily updates, and for that I am sorry. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, and review!**

Chapter 12

"Why do you want to do this? I mean it's not like I am ever going to go on another date with you."

"No reason I just wanted to help out you and Olivia, and this way I get something out of it." Vanessa had decided no one was going to take her man away from her. So, when she proposed the idea to Elliot, she told him to give her his phone. He obediently did this, and she decided to text Olivia. She texted her to meet "him" at the lake earlier than what they had planned. Vanessa thought that if she could get Elliot to kiss her, and Olivia would see, she wouldn't have to worry about Liv. She knew Olivia wouldn't believe whatever Elliot said, and Vanessa would become that shoulder he could lean on whenever he needed to. She thought that it would be the perfect revenge plan ever.

Once Elliot was in his car, and he drove Vanessa to her apartment. Then he decided he would go out for a drink. He completely forgot to call Liv, but remembered when he saw Liv and Munch making out at the bar. He was overcome with anger, and went straight to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Munch? And Liv what do you think you are do doing?" She was clearly drunk, and so was Munch. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He tried to pull her away, but she snapped at him. She went back to dancing and making out with Munch. Elliot snapped her away, and drugs her to the side.

"Liv, what has gotten into you? Why did you allow yourself to get this drunk?" Elliot asked.

"It's not like you care, you probably have exchanged tongues with Vanessa, oh and if you haven't noticed, we are done. You can go live your new happy life with Vanessa."

"Liv, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I am taking you home."

"I am talking about..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because she passed out. He sighed as he carried her out; he was debating on whether he would take her home, or to his apartment. He decided his apartment, that way if she did wake up, she wouldn't do anything crazy. He put her on his bed, and he went to the couch. She woke up screaming. He quickly ran in there gun in hand, but there was nothing there.

"Elliot, what am I doing in your apartment, wait what happened? What did we do last night? Because if we did something I …."

"To ease your nerves, we didn't do anything, but I would like to know why you are mad at me."

'Well, if you most know, it is because you lip locked with Vanessa at the lake. That was suppose to be our special place, but know I never want to go again. I thought that you loved me, but I guess I am not such a good detective anymore. I guess I can't read people right now because you are cheating on me! Were you cheating on me when she first showed up? Were you lying to me when you said you loved me?" She was demanding answers and she wanted them right now. "You know what El, don't even bother, we are finished." She fled out of the house without a car, no where to go, but she just ran. She didn't even give him a chance to explain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, it my again! I don't really have anything to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 13

Elliot couldn't believe she just stormed out, and he could believe what Vanessa had caused. He of course went after her, but he used his car. He needed her to know what happened between Vanessa and him, and she needed to know why he did it. He started to question himself. Did she already know that he had done it because he knew that they could have a relationship, and skip the board meeting? She obviously thought that the "date" was real, but she needed to know it wasn't. When he finally found her, she was at the corner waiting on the light to turn red, so she could walk across the street. He noticed that she was talking to someone, but he couldn't notice who it was, and he couldn't make out Liv's conversation. He roles his window down.

"Liv, I think we need to talk, it is very important." He told her. She ignored him, and went on with her conversation. Then he realized who she was talking to. It was Munch. The memories of the night started to role though his head. The sight of Munch touching her, kissing her, and the horrible, horrible smell of alcohol on her breath. He tried to shake them off, but couldn't quit do it. He knew those memories would never leave his memory, but he wanted to. He loved Liv, and he wanted her to know that, but she wouldn't listen.

"No, Elliot I don't. I think that if you didn't love me, you should have told me, and saved me from this heartbreak." She told him. She needed to hide her tears, and did her best. He looked up, and saw no more Liv, so decided to go back home. He would get ready, drop by Kathy's house to pick up Eli, go to work and get the paperwork, and have a fun day with Eli. He knew that Eli loved this daddy son time, and Elliot was happy to give it. Once he pulled up to Kathy's house, he was overcome with anger. He knew that he would have to see some new boyfriend of Kathy's. He hated that his kids had to see men go in and out of that house every day and night. He hated that this was reality for them, but how was he supposed to stop it? He knocked at the door, and to his surprise, a business looking Kathy stepped out.

"Wow Kathy, you look different." Elliot exclaimed.

"Well Elliot, I know why you're here, and Eli is packing his bag. Oh, and this, I am a just going in for a job interview." She responded, a little surprised at how much he was surprised.

'Daddy, can we go get ice cream?" Eli asked.

"Sure, yes we can, but daddy's got to go to work first, then when we will go get any ice cream that you want. Does that sound good?" Elliot told little Eli.

'Yaaaa!" He screamed. He always knew that after the big office trip, they would go get ice cream.

'Can you have him home by 7:00; he has a "date" with this girl at 7:30. He says he wants to be sharp for his woman." They both laughed at this. They made great friends, just not great partners. He loved that he could still have a good relationship with Kathy, unlike most of their friends that are divorced.

**I know this is sort of a dull chapter, but the next one will be exciting I promise! As always hope that you enjoyed, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my fellow readers, and new ones, as always, I hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Law and Order SVU.

Chapter 14

"Don't forget to bring him back in time!" Kathy screamed.

"I won't!" he screamed back. This was going to be the perfect day. They reached the building and got out.

"Now, Eli, I have to go get some paperwork, and you need to come with me." Elliot told his son.

"Ok, dada." Eli responded.

When he got to his desk, he saw a young woman in Cragen's office, and thought nothing of it. Just as he was about to leave, Cragen called Elliot into his office. He was reluctant, but did as his boss said. He also told Eli to go and mess with Munch. Eli was comfortable with everyone there, so he did as he was told. He went in not bothering to even look at the lady.

"Cragen, I thought you said I could be off today, this..."

"Elliot, I thought you might want to talk to your daughter." Elliot finally looks down, and realizes it is Maureen.

"Maureen, sweetie, why are you here? Is everything ok? Is your mom ok? Are the other kids ok?" Elliot asked worriedly. The only thing that was going through his head was something had happened to his kids, or to Kathy.

"Daddy, I need to speak with you privately, will that be a problem with you." She said with a strain of worry in her voice. This caused Elliot to worry even more. He thought that maybe someone had died, but refused to think that again.

"Sure, Cragen do you mind if we go to an interrogation room?" Elliot asked his boss. He knew the answer would be yes, but he didn't want to be disrespectful.

"No, Elliot go right ahead. We don't have a case yet, so take all the time you need." His boss told him sympathetically.

As he entered he sat down, and told her to sit on his lap. She was still his little girl, and he wanted to just never leave her, and never let her get hurt.

"So, Maureen, what do you need to tell me sweetie?"

"I know what I need to tell you, but I can't find the right words. I can't find the way to say what I need to say."

"Well, darling, we can take it slow. Just calm down, and tell me everything." He hugged her to try to sooth her. He could tell that this didn't really help, but all he could do was try.

"I think I am ready. Mom has a new boyfriend, like always. This one is d-different though. He has stuck around for more than a day; it has been about a week. I never really got a good vibe from him, but I didn't want to ruin mom's happiness. Well, today, after you left, m-mom went to the interview, and he came into my room. I thought nothing of it because he usually does it to get a pen or paper, something. He didn't do that this time. He got on my bed and told he to undress. I told him no, and he-he-he" She started to cry, and wouldn't stop.

Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! As always have a great day, and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I hope I haven't been keeping you all waiting; I just have been so busy. I hope as always you enjoy the chapter! P.S. This chapter does contain a few curse words, so heads up.

Chapter 15

"Its ok, Maureen, I am pretty sure I know where you are headed with this." Elliot told his horrified looking daughter. His eyes were no longer filled with worry, now they were flooded with hate towards this man that raped his daughter. He didn't think twice when he ran to his car, and got in. He headed towards Kathy's house. When he reached the house, he sat down in his car; this was the first time he breathes since he left the station. What was he thinking when he left? What would he say when he got to the door? He didn't know anything, but he knew he felt anger, and had to let that lose. He walked up to door, and knocked normally, not wanting to alarm anyone. El answered the door, and looked excidly at his dad. He was hoping that it was a mix up at the station, and that his dad was going to take him out to get ice-cream. He then realized his dad's expression, and looked sad, but went straight back to being happy.

"Daddy! Wait, are you hear to take me to get some ice-cream?" El asked happily. He was hoping for a yes, but he knew he was going to receive a no.

"No, sweetie, I am sorry, I am not here to take you to get ice-cream. I need to talk to your mom, is she here?" Elliot asked his son, with a smile. Even though he was only 7, he was a Stabler, a lie detector, it was in his blood.

"Oh, well I am sorry, daddy, mommy isn't here, but Greg is, if you want to talk to him." El answered his dad.

"Ok, well I will talk to Greg, if I could." Elliot said in a rude tone, but El didn't seem to notice.

'Ok, daddy. He is in the kitchen, I think he is getting him something to drink, or if you would rather, you can wait on the couch for him to come back." El said. He was very well mannered for a 7 year old, and for that Elliot admired Kathy.

"I will go into the kitchen, but first I want you to go upstairs, and go to your room, and shut the door. Then, when I leave, and only when I leave you can come out. Do you understand?" Elliot told his son, not wanting to let him hear what he was about to say to Greg.

"Yes, daddy, I do." El went upstairs obediently, shut the door, and covered his ears.

"Ok, so listen you scumbag, you are a bastered for what you did to Maureen! I just can't believe you! How do you look at yourself in the mirror? How do you fall asleep at night? How do you do anything functional, while you know what you did?" Elliot screamed at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know this is almost late, but at least I posted, right? Yes, I think so well, hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave me a review on any suggestions you have, and I will be so happy to read them! Please only Constructive Criticism! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 16

"Well, I hope you had fun on your choice play of words, but well you must be Maureen's dad, Elliot, and I know you are a cop. Since I do know you are a cop, I see absolutely no reason to lie to you when I say this, but I have no idea what you are talking about. So, lets just sit down relax, and I can get you a drink." Greg told Elliot. Elliot now had steam coming out of his ears. How he could he deny what he did to Maureen, and the inevitable question comes. Had he done this to other girls? He couldn't focus, so Elliot decided that he would "play along" to Greg's act, until it was time for business. Elliot sat down in a chair across from the couch where Greg would soon sit down. Greg offered a Coke to Elliot, and Elliot decided there was no harm in it.

"So, Greg, no that we are all settled in, and relaxed, do you mind telling me where you work at?" Elliot asked smoothly, like he would if he was undercover, and Greg bought into it, he really believed that Elliot was his friend. Rooky mistake. As he was about to answer Elliot's question, Elliot sat his coke down and punched Greg. This caused El to run down from upstairs. Elliot noticed his son, and ran up to him.

"I want you to ignore what you see, go to my car, and get in. Once you are in, lock every door, but the driver one, ok?" Elliot's instructions were clear as glass, and El did as he was told. Once Greg found his balance, he charged towards Elliot, but Elliot was too quick. He was already outside, in his car, and was about to leave the property with his son.

"That's ok Elliot, because if you step one foot on my property, I will call the cops on your ass." Greg angrily screamed at Elliot, who was ready to leave, but being Elliot he had to leave with a smart remark.

"Greg, number 1, I am the cops, so go ahead and call, and number 2, this isn't your property, it's Kathy's." With that comment Elliot left, not caring what Greg was saying to him now, Elliot had won this battle.

"Dad, why are we going back to your office?" El asked with his big eyes looking at his dad.

"I have to call her, but I am most likely going to take you to Olivia's house. Is that ok?" Elliot told his son. He knew she wouldn't object if it was a good cause, and this was an extremely good cause. He called her cell, praying that she would pick up.

"Hey, Liv, I need to ask a major favor, but I can't tell you what it is." He told her in a normal voice, not wanting to alarm El.

"Elliot, I can't handle you and something else, but what is it?" She asked concernly.

"I need you to take care of El until Kathy gets through with her job interview, and I promise when this is all over, I will explain everything." Elliot told her.

**Hey, thanks for reading! I would love it if you would review, my heart skips a beat when i see one, so it only takes 15 seconds!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it is like I have disappeared off the face of the earth, but I am back. I had a really bad case of writers block , I recently just lost my great aunt, and I know I am just rambling, so without further ado. Here is chapter 17! **

Chapter 17

Olivia was confused; a million things were running threw her head like something had happened to Kathy, or worse something had happened to one of his other kids. She also knew it sounded like he was in desperate need for some help, but she also knew she couldn't let him get away with what he did to her. She tried to understand why he did what he did to her, but when she did, it made her cry even more than before she thought about it. She just hoped that when he did come over to drop little El, for whatever reason that was, they might could talk and try to work everything out.

"Elliot, I understand that you are in need of some help. I hope you know that I also didn't forget what you did to me. I have decided that I don't know if I can do this." She told him. She felt a tear start to well up, but quickly let it fall, and not affect her voice. "Besides, why cant you just tell me over the phone why I need to take El, why do you have to do it later, or when you get here?" She questioned him. She knew there was a reasonable answer for why he called her, but she hoped that it didn't involve anyone hurt or in trouble.

"I know you are confused, and I also know that you can do this. When I bring El to your place, I will explain everything, and maybe we can talk about the relationship between us." He reassured her, hoping that he wouldn't have to say the stuff about Maureen over the phone where his son could hear him. Liv could also tell that Elliot was nervous, or scared, or maybe both, she could always tell when something wasn't right with Elliot.

"Oh-ok Elliot, just hurry up." When she told him this, she sounded angry, but she didn't mean to sound angry, it just came out that way. He suddenly became alarmed at her tone, but not too alarmed.

When he pulled up to her apartment, a slight tear escaped from his eye. "El, I need you to go to the back seat, and get your bag." Elliot told his son.

"Ok, dad." El answered in response. Elliot then got out, and went to the door, where Liv was already talking to little El. Elliot smiled at the picture.

"El sweaty, you can got the room on the left at the very back on that hallway. I have already put on the Nickelodeon channel, because I know you like it. Plus, if you want to change the channel, I left the remote on the bed." She told him in the most friendly manner possible, and he smiled. Even though he was little, and young, he knew that his dad and Liv need to talk about grown-up stuff.

"Ok, thanks Liv." He told her. He went towards the room, but them turned around. " Hey, Liv, do you have any soda, like coca cola, or sprite?" He asked her. Both her and Elliot laughed their heads off at this.

"Sure, El, there is coke in the fridge." She said pointing the fridge.

**Don't forget to review! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and even though it is Sunday, I probably will post a new chapter tomorrow. **


End file.
